Regrets of the Heart
by RemusGirl21
Summary: I kept my promise…I took you home in the end…but not in the way I would have liked to… Character Death and Yaoi


**Title: Regrets  
****Author: RemusGirl21  
****Rating: T or FR15**

**Summary: I kept my promise…I took you home in the end…but not in the way I would have liked to…**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!**

**Warning: Character Death and Yaoi. **

**Note: Starting out quotes are not mine. They were taken directly from the series. Naruto, Episode 132.**

"**Regrets"**

_Sasuke…I always knew you were alone…_

_At first, when I realized there was someone like me, I felt relieved!_

_And I was happy…_

_I really wanted to talk to you much sooner._

_But…I didn't say anything…_

_You could do anything…and you were so popular with everyone else…_

_Since you and I were so different, I was embarrassed and decided to think of you as my rival…_

_I didn't want to lose to you. You called me a drop-out and I felt even more embarrassed then ever before!_

_Even when we became Team Seven, it was always the same._

_I was stubborn, and I didn't tell you the truth. _

_I really wanted…_

_You were my…_

_That's why…_

"_**I really want to fight you too."**_

_At that time I was really happy…that you finally…_

_But you and I both know that we don't need to fight each other with fists!_

_Ever since then, even though I wont ever admit it…_

_That's how we became friends!_

_It isn't meaningless!_

_To me…you…_

_You have become…_

"_**YOU ARE TOO LATE NARUTO!"**_

_I…I am so stupid…_

I need to stop thinking now…stop reliving all of those horrible times. They hurt too much…but it just wont go away…no matter how much I try.

Tsunade-baachan calls it post traumatic stress disorder. After a huge event like that my mind can't process the events that occurred. My body…just seemed to shut down. I wont'…can't…speak…can't eat…can only stare out this window without blinking. There are people who visit, talk to me like I can hear them and understand. Kakashi-sensei came by a couple of times but stopped after the first week. Come to find out he died…on a S class mission…never got to say good-bye…

Sakura-chan never visits me. She is too angry; her heart broken. I failed in my mission in her eyes. I am now her enemy.

Lee-san is my constant visitor, along with Hinata and…surprisingly enough…Gaara. He and Fuzzy Eyebrows are lovers I hear. Lee will be going with him to Suna…and I will be alone again. Hinata…she is going too. It was decided in her clan that she was too weak…and she was disowned. But she is a lot happier now, with her lover by her side.

Uchiha Itachi, the person you were hell bent on destroying…came back a blind man. The Sharingan does that if you use it all the time…Tsunade-baachan put him into Hinata's care and they found love. It is strange, yes I know. When she visits I can feel him waiting on the roof…and it makes me sad. He…reminds me of you…

Iruka-sensei doesn't visit me…he can't now. He followed Kakashi-sensei into the afterlife. No one likes losing their lover…

It is strange…me talking to you like this. But that only gives everyone more reason to declare me insane. And maybe I am…yeah…most likely I am…

You see Sasuke…I brought you home…I promised you I would…even if I had to beat the hell out of you…and I did…along with you life…

"_**I'm…glad it was you…dobe…"**_

"_**Sasuke!"**_

"_**You should have…told me…sooner…"**_

"_**Nani…? Sasuke? Sa…Sasuke!"**_

"_**Do…be…take…me…home…"**_

"_**Hai Sasuke…we'll go home now…"**_

I carried you broken body all the way back, much to the horror of the village. You were a gruesome sight…we both were…but my mission was complete. Sakura greeted us with streaming eyes and horrified screams. She tried taking you from me, but I wouldn't let her. No one would touch you but me…I took 6 ANBU to separate us, and even then they sustained substantial injuries. Two of them are still in intensive care…

You were laid to rest in your family plot. Everyone came to your funeral…all except me…I wasn't allowed…the murderer can't be present they said…and that's what I am…a murderer…of the man I loved…

You were right when you said I should have told you. Maybe then I wouldn't have to live with such morbid regret. Kyuubi thinks it is funny…always laughing and jeering at me…but it's not funny at all…I was…so stupid…you even said so yourself. You called me Dobe even in your last breath. But maybe…that was a pet name? No…that's just my insanity talking.

The wind from the window is nice and cool…winter will arrive soon…your favorite time of the year…

"Hokage-sama."

"Hai Hinata?"

"Na…Naruto was found…"

"Nani? What do you mean found?"

"He was…at Uchiha's grave…it seems he was there…all night…"

"But it…was below freezing last night! No one…not even the Kyuubi can stand that much exposure!"

"H…hai Hokage-sama…"

"Oh Kami…Naruto…"

"He is happy."

"Uchiha-san?"

"He…was smiling…"

_I…I was so stupid…_

…_I should have gone with you in the end…_

THE END

Again...please don't kill me! I was watching the fight between Naruto and Sasuke...and it just came to me...


End file.
